¡Guerra de Sexos!
by Rubi U
Summary: ¿Qué? Nuestros queridos shinobis de la hoja van a ser participes de un programa televisivo. ¿Cuál? ¡Sexos en guerra! Les presentamos a nuestros seis mejores jueces ¡Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-sensei, Jiraiya-hentai, Madara Uchiha...! Esperen ¿Cómo? Las Barbies vs Los kens ¿Quién ganara el viaje a las islas camarón?


**Resumen: **¡¿Qué? Nuestros queridos shinobis de la hoja van a ser participes de un programa televisivo. ¿Cuál? ¡Sexos en guerra! Les presentamos a nuestros seis mejores jueces, Tsunade-sama, Kakashi-san, Madara Uchiha... ¡¿Comó? De lunes a viernes a las 5pm.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece a mí, porpiedad de Masashi Kishimoto-sama.

**Aclaraciones: **

"_**Sasuke Uchiha**_" Inner de Sakura.

_Pensamientos, recuerdos y algo específico_

… Cambio de escena.

Ahora si, espero y disfruten ya que está es una idea que tenía en mi anterior cuenta solo que mejorada, de verdad súper mejorada, espero les guste.

**Capitulo 1: Previo a la guerra**

- ¡Vamos que no tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo! – Su voz sonó fuertemente gracias al altavoz que poseía en su mano derecha - ¡Muevan esos traseros que Kami les dio!

- Pe… Pero mi señora eso estamos haciendo – Se giro levemente a mirar dicha persona que se había lanzado a decirla tal barbaridad.

- Veo que lo estas haciendo bien Kashimo – Le dijo sonriendo - Caminas rápido ¿no es así? – Miro como aquel joven le asintió con la cabeza un tanto confundido - ¡Entonces ponte a correr demonio!

Miro con satisfacción como había salido corriendo casi tropezándose con los cables del suelo para terminar su tarea. Alzó su vista y dio un giro de trescientos ochenta grados para concretar que todo seguía su curso, ya que confiar en aquellos bandidos que tenía como trabajadores nunca salía productivo. Vio como colocaban los cables y todas las pantallas en su debido lugar. El escenario estaba siendo pulido al igual que las ventanas y puertas.

- ¡Aprovechen y pulan mis zapatos también! – Todos los presentes se taparon los oídos aguantando el grito aumentado por el aparato color negro que poseía su jefa.

Se sentó con comodidad y se aseguró de que las cámaras se vieran bien acomodadas y cada una en el sitio que les tocaba… 1, 2, 3, cámara 4, 5, 6,8, cámara 20… si, estaban todas. Sonrió con satisfacción.

Esto iba a ser lo mejor del momento.

- ¡Coloca bien esos cables en el piso Satoshi! – Nota mental: Comprar el altavoz de nivel 12, este de nivel 9 no se escucha tan alto como había pensado.

- ¡Hai!

- ¡¿Quién puso ese lente color amarillo a la cámara que me va a iluminar? - ¡Por su padre que les había dicho que ese color no le favorecía!

- Y… yo, yo fui mi señora - Se aclaró la garganta mirando al pobre mortal que le había contestado.

- Mi querido Namiko – Suspiro – Dime mi querido Namiko, ¿De que color es mi piel?

- Yo la veo… - Le asintió alentándolo a que contestara – Es de un color pálido.

- ¡Exacto! – Trono los dedos – ¿Piensas que siendo pálida de piel, me va a favorecer tener un reflector de color amarillo iluminándome en todo momento?

- No… Creo que no.

- ¡Entonces por que diablos me colocaste uno de color amarillo! ¡Muévete y cámbialo en este preciso instante!

- ¡Ha… Hai!

- ¡También cambien el reflector del pequeño Uchiha! – Gracias a su madre que había heredado de ella su fuerte voz - ¡No por ser un demonio el muchacho le van a colocar un reflector de color negro! ¿Escucharon? – Todo mundo asintió rápidamente.

- ¿Alguien tiene los cables de color rojo? – Escuchó que alguien preguntaba a todos en general.

- ¡Quien perdió los cables rojos! – Gruño sujetando fuertemente los papeles en su mano derecha.

- Etto…Usted los tiene en su mano Kimura-san – Lo fulmino con su mirada y luego con premura miro su mano izquierda. Ahí puedo apreciar los tres cables rojos y también como era iluminada por los cinco reflectores del set.

- ¡Quien me dio los cables rojos! ¡Yo para que he de quererlos! – Se los aventó al responsable de ellos con enojo - ¡Y quita los reflectores de mi preciado rostro engendro!

- Señorita que hacemos con los mini micrófonos – Se giro para mirar al pequeño y diminuto ser que le hablaba.

- ¿Dónde van los mini micrófonos? – Le pregunto con fingida cordialidad.

- ¿En sus blusas, camisas y playeras? – Respondió inseguro.

- ¡Es lógico muchacho! – Hay pero que esos individuos no pensaban o como, que alguien le explicara por el poco amor que le tenia a su marido por favor.

- Pe… pero ellos todavía no están aquí mi señora.

- ¡Pues espera a que ellos estén y mientras guárdalos en el cofre de mi camerino Kimaro!

- Ha... Hai

- Que he hecho para merecer est… - Alzo una ceja al ver que el tipo no se había movido ni un sólo centímetro a hacer su trabajo y en vez de eso la miraba sin parpadear - ¿Qué haces? - A estas alturas no sabía ni que más preguntar.

- Que… que mi nombre es Kazuo, no Kimaro – Una gota le rodo por su cabeza.

- ¡Pues desde este momento te llamas Kimaro, escuchas! – Señalándolo con el dedo miro como el pobre asentía y por un ligero instante se pregunto si no se había dislocado el cuello por ver el ímpetu con el que le contestaba - ¡Ahora si puedes vuela por que has perdido diez segundos de tu preciado tiempo! – Le grito.

- Mi señora…

- ¡¿Qué quieres…? ¿Haber y tu como te llamas hijo?

- Yoshi mi señora.

- ¡¿Qué quieres Yoshi?

- Y… ya está listo el guion, todas las i… invitaciones y pa… papeleo.

- Yoshi – Se aclaró la garganta – Muy buen trabajo, al parecer tú eres el único de todos estos ineptos que si trabaja – Con una sonrisa le rasco detrás de la ojera complacida.

- Muchas gracias – Ronroneo agradecido por las caricias.

Escuchó la melodía que provenía de su comunicador y con suma delicadeza lo saco de su saco color beige. Miro la pantalla dos veces para verificar el nombre de la persona que buscaba su atención en aquel momento, aquel momento que no podía pero ni atender a su madre. Sonrió de nuevo al escuchar la voz del otro lado del auricular.

_- ¿Tienes todo ya listo?_

- Si señor, todo ya esta preparado para la función – Le aclaro satisfecha de terminar su trabajo en tan poco tiempo.

_- Sabía que no me fallarías Miko-san, no por eso contrate a la mejor de todas._

- Oh, mi señor no me halague tanto – Con una sonrisa, los ojos cerrados y las mejillas teñidas de color carmín, se había parado de su silla haciendo gestos de agradecimiento con la mano.

_- ¿Cómo tienes a esos trabajadores? ¿Es que todavía viven?_

- Pues claro que si, son los mejores del mundo ya ellos lo saben.

_- Fantástico, entonces te voy a encargar que el día de mañana puedas ir con cada integrante que va ser participe de este genial proyecto para que puedan aceptar y firmar. Dado que tendremos a seis jurados, también tienes que aclararles los términos del juego Miko-san._

- ¿Aceptar ellos? – Susurro con angustia - ¡¿Es que todavía no saben de este proyecto?

_- No._

- Ya me lo decía yo – Suspiro. ¡Ella partiéndose su vida ahí y todavía los invitados ni sabían que dentro de dos días serían integrantes de un proyecto televisivo!

_- Cuento contigo querida amiga._

- Oh, claro – Ahorita si era hasta su hermana, amiga y hasta esposa.

_-Ya estoy emocionado, te veré dentro de dos días querida, mándamele saludos a tu querido y difunto esposo._

- … - Maldito, como él no era quien se iba a enfrentar a un grupo de jóvenes con Byakugan, Sharingan, arena - esperaba que no se le metiera en la ropa interior - súper fuerza, control de cuerpo y que decir de un súper perro con poder de dejarte estancada en el mismo lugar por horas llena de miedo...

Le paso un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.

- Lo que me espera.

_- Ah, y de pasada tráeme ese helado de chicle que tanto que gusta._

**REVIEWS! **

**XOXO*!**

**Atte: Rubí U.**


End file.
